


Valentine’s Day

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Krillin and 18 [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Firsts, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, fluffffffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This is a Valentine’s Day inspired Krillin and 18 fanfic. I wrote this for my husband <3





	Valentine’s Day

Krillin had been acting strange lately and it was starting to eat away at 18. He would move between these periods of acting like himself and being more nervous than usual. She wasn't used to this insecurity and she hated that she couldn't ask Krillin about it. Whenever 18 felt a new feeling he helped her work through it good or bad but now she didn't know what to do. She hoped today would ease her fears. 

18 sighed and kissed the back of his neck, pressing her lips to him several times and rubbing his arm fondly. There was a lot of firsts 18 had this year and Krillin celebrated each. Krillin seemed particularly excited about the prospect of Valentine's Day. 

He hummed, rolled over and kissed her on the lips. "You ready for your first Valentine's Day I have a lot planned for today so we should shower and getting going." Krillin said tickling her arm. 

18 groaned loudly. "The bed is so nice though. Fine but only if you agree to shower together." She kissed his forehead. 

"Done deal!" Krillin chuckled. She got the shower going and he fumbled around with something in his nightstand. 18 didn't really get anxious so this unsettling feeling in her stomach was frustrating. It was more frustrating that Krillin seemed to keep his awkward behavior up. 

"Krillin! Come on I want to start this day of romance or whatever." 18 bit out. She crossed her arms and she tried to look uninterested. 

"Awww don't pout babe I'll be there in a second." Krillin laughed nervously. After they were dressed 18 cooked up some breakfast and Krillin complimented her cooking that had vastly improved since her first meal she made which was barely edible. 

He seemed off but closer to normal and 18 indulged in the box of chocolates he pulled out of the cabinet with a cheesy grin. "So first thing is first I know it wouldn't be a dream date without going to a few stores so we can stop by a few boutiques on the way to lunch downtown." Krillin suggested. 

18 fluffed her hair in the mirror and adjusted the necklace she was trying on. She had tried on several dresses that were a little more revealing than what she typically went for. She even picked up a few pieces for her boyfriend's eyes only, blushing furiously when the cashier at the lingerie boutique asked who the lucky man was. Krillin was twirling his thumbs and staring at the ground blankly. "Krillin. Krillin. Uggg, Honey I called for you twice do you like this?" 

"Oh yah babe sorry you look gorgeous as always." Krillin said but his tone was off and she hated it. Did she do something wrong? Was she too harsh earlier? 

18 sighed "I'll take it." She told the salesman. Krillin perked up on the way to the restaurant and 18 felt at ease. Finally her boyfriend was acting more like himself. He stopped out front a fancy french restaurant and nodded toward the door. 

"Krillin I thought we couldn't get a reservation." She tucked her hair behind her ear and gave a small smile. "You tricked me." 

"No babe it wasn't a trick. I did have to call in some favors though. Come on you've been talking about this place for weeks now." He kissed her hand then tugged her toward the door. She loved when he was like this, in another world. A world where only she, Krillin, and their love existed.

Krillin order a bottle of sweet white wine and was already on his second glass. When he went to fill his third 18 slid his glass toward her. "Awww babe it's good wine." Krillin pouted at her. 

"Krillin you do not drink this much when we go out. Are you upset with me?" 18 asked. 

"Babe no no nothing like that. What sounds good to you? I am thinking duck I have never ate duck before." 

"That sounds fine I suppose." 18 sighed drinking from her own glass. "Valentine's day has been fun.....but I always enjoy our dates." 

"Of course me too. I mean I enjoy our time together....I wanted this to be extra special so I hope it's all to your liking." Krillin said tapping his fingers anxiously. They ate in silence and 18 held his hand across the table. She slid him a card with a picture of them in it. 

"I hope I did this whole thing right. I don't remember this from before and you're my first valentine so..." she trailed off blushing. 

"18 it's perfect. All I want is memories and time with you." He smiled. 

"Well I picked up a little something else for me but its mostly for you tonight if you know what I mean." She smirked rubbing his thigh and he gulped. She snickered a little at his clearly flustered reaction and he stirred in his seat. Krillin grabbed her hand and kissed it several times. 

"18 you know how you asked me if I was alright?" She nodded nervously and looked down. "I'm great babe. I love you so much and I'm sorry if I've been acting a little weird but I really wanted today to be absolutely perfect." 

"Of course it's perfect Krillin you planned it." 18 said with a smile. 

"Well 18 you are the most special woman I have ever met in my entire life. I know we haven't even been together for a year yet but with you I feel important and I love every moment with you. I know we've chatted about the future but it's always seemed like a daydream to me." Krillin let out a romantic sigh and 18 squeezed his hand. "So 18 would you do me the honor of well...." He pulled out a ring with a blue center stone between two diamonds. "18 would you marry me and make me the happiest man for the rest of my days?" He asked. 

She grabbed him and hugged him. 18 froze and then kissed him like no one was watching. "So is that a yes?" Krillen mumbled on her lips.

"Yes! Of course!" 18 chimed and he had never seen her smile so much. "When can I start planning?" 

Krillin chuckled, "Aw babe as soon as you want, my lovely fiance." He kissed her cheek like she did when they first met and she playfully pushed on his shoulder. 

"Never scare me like that again." 18 said referring to his cautious demeanor. He laughed and she admired the sparking gem on her hand. "I promise to never stop loving you." She whispered and they clinked their glasses together. "Happy Valentine's day my sexy fiance." 18 whispered and kissed the nook of his neck. 

"Happy Valentine's day babe." Krillin said and turned red. "I can't wait to see what you bought." He winked and she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my husband and I’s engagement on Valentine’s Day. Love you!


End file.
